Eva's secret admirer
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Eva receives a note from a secret admirer, and tries to find out who it is. it turns out to be the last person she expects.
1. The story begins

**A/N** lets do something different, okay? Instead of writing about Duncan and Courtney, or Cody and Beth, or Gwen and Trent, or the dragons, I'm going to write something I came up with back when I was doing my predictions for Total Drama World Tour. And by this I mean, Eva and Ezekiel. Let Eva do whatever she wants to me, I am totally going through with this. Nothing will stop me from writing this! not even my inexperience when it comes to writing about these two. I just hope I can capture Eva's anger and Ezekiel's stupidity around girls.

Wish me luck!

* * *

Eva ran across the big kid playground after her kindergarten friends. Sure there were rules against kindergartners playing on the big kid playground, but Mrs. Miller said that as long as they were back in time for class, they could play wherever they wanted too. So Eva, knowing that they would have to run back now to make it in time, ran giggling after her friends.

"Wait for me please!" she called out.

Her friends slowed to a halt as she caught up, but when she had almost made it, they squealed and ran. Eva felt someone grabbing her backpack. The someone lifted her into the air, laughing as she struggled. Soon she freed herself from the someone's grasp, leaving her backpack behind. She turned around and gasped.

The someone was Alex Baker, big kid and bully of the third grade and all grades below.

"Can I have my backpack back?" she asked.

"Nope." Alex said.

"Please?" Eva asked.

"I don't think so." he said. Eva glared at him as angrily as a kindergartner could.

"If you don't give it back, I'm gonna tell Mrs. Miller." she threatened.

"Mrs. Miller? She's the nicest teacher at this school! Like she's gonna punish me." he said.

"My daddy's a black-belt." Eva said.

"So am I." he said, smirking. He must have seen the despair on Eva's face, because he continued. "Okay, I'll strike you a deal. I'll give you your backpack, if you can take it from me." Eva reached for the backpack, but Alex being twice as tall as Eva and having arms twice as long was making it difficult to retrieve it. It was times like these when Eva wished she had an older brother. A really big, really strong older brother. One that would kick Alex to the other side of the playground for her.

But Eva had no such brother, so she reached for the backpack again, only for Alex to move it just out of her reach. She tried jumping. Every time she jumped he raised it higher, and every time she landed he dropped it lower. As if he was saying, 'come on, just jump one more time and you can get it'. But when she jumped again, he moved it back up. She kicked his leg with frustration.

"Gimmie my backpack!" she yelled.

The bell rang. Eva would be late for class whether she got her backpack or not.

The vice principal, Mrs. Morris, came walking towards them.

"Hi there Mrs. Morris!" Alex said.

"Alex, what's going on here?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"I was just helping Eva carry her backpack. She looked like she was having trouble with it." he said. He handed Eva her backpack back.

"That's very nice of you Alex. Now, seeing as both of you are late for class, and neither of you deserve punishment, maybe I should write you both a late note." Mrs. Morris said.

"Oh, would you? That would be so very appreciated!" Alex said. As the vice principal began focusing on the notes, Alex leaned down next to Eva. "Now you listen and you listen good. You may think your tough, but you will never be stronger than any boy. Never be better than any boy. And do you know why?" he asked. Eva shook her head. "Because you are a _girl_. And _girls_ are not better than guys." then he stood back up.

"Here you go, Alex." Mrs. Morris said.

"Thank you!" Alex said. He went off to class.

"And here you go, Eva." Mrs. Morris said.

"Thanks." Eva said. She turned and went to class.

* * *

That day stuck to Eva's mind like glue. It made her angry knowing she was so weak. So vulnerable. So helpless. She kept Alex's words in mind, knowing that, like her dad always said, if she put her mind to something, she could accomplish it. She could be stronger, she could be better, and she could beat Alex into the dirt if she wanted to.

And she definitely wanted to.

She wanted to make him eat those words, and she did everything in her power to get ready for it.

She played nearly every elementary school sport. She took karate and became a black-belt like her dad. She told her dad she wanted to wrestle, just like him. And since he didn't have any boys, he settled for her, and became her coach. She tried to join the wrestling team in seventh grade. And when the coach turned her down because she was a girl, she proved her worth by taking down every other boy wrestler on the squad. She played other sports too, but was best at wrestling. She won many trophies and titles. When she got to her freshman year in high school and tried for the wrestling team, the coach knew she was good and let her on without a question. She found Alex, now a senior, and challenged him. Now was the time to prove herself. To show him that girls can be better than guys.

"Eva? Is that you?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow, long time no see."

"I'm not here to chat, Alex. I'm here to challenge you to a wrestling match." Eva said.

"You? A freshman _girl_? Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Alex said.

"I don't think. I know. Meet me out by the flagpole after school. And bring your friends." she said. Then she left.

It was Eva's greatest victory. It had made her what she was today. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: well?

Kayla: poor Eva. That kid was a jerk.

Derek: nice back story, though. I think it explains things well.

Ezekiel: what about me?

Me: You'll be in the next chapter! And we'll hear more from Eva too...

Eva: hmpf.

Kayla: oh come on! You know you love it!

Derek: and you know you love-

Eva: don't push it.

Derek: sorry.


	2. Evaphobia?

**A/N **here we go with chapter two, wherein we continue with Eva. And now I shall be totally critical of my writing skills by saying that this chapter isn't the best... when I reread it, I found it really wasn't my best work. It's just a lot of filler. Though, the next chapter will be better.

* * *

"... I mean, how many times do I gotta tell him I'm not a cow, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Yeah. You think he'd notice." Katie said.

"I don't know why your bull doesn't get that. You're obviously not a cow." Sadie said.

"It's this stupid cowbell!" Ezekiel said, standing from the lunch table and jingling the bell on his necklace.

"Why do you wear it if it attracts bulls?" Noah asked.

"Because its cool!" Ezekiel said.

Eva sat at the table a good distance away from them, acting like she didn't care but secretly listening intently to every word. Lunch was a good cover. She was sure she looked like she was eating. Even though Eva had tried so hard to rid herself of every ounce of girliness, she still had her moments. Like right now. She tried to ignore it, but the way Ezekiel's southern accent mingled with normal everyday words was just so adorable. Eva had been charmed by it ever since she first heard it. At least he was better than before. She distinctly remembered Ezekiel talking about seeing a bird when Chris asked him what was up. But there was just something about him, besides that, that made her like him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so different from the others. He was helpless sometimes. Poor, unloved, misunderstood. Not that she understood him any better than the others, but at least she wanted to understand him.

"What do you think Eva?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Sadie said.

"What?" Eva asked, startled out of her thoughts.

Noah sighed. "They want to know if you think Ezekiel's cowbell is cool." he said.

"Why do you care what I think?" Eva asked. "After all, I am 'scary demon girl'."

"Oh come on, only Heather calls you that." Sadie said.

"Yeah, and she has mean nicknames for everyone, so you shouldn't feel bad." Katie said.

"Well, it's not making me feel any better. I'll have to have a talk with her later, though." Eva said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Heather stiffen.

"No offense, but at least there are worse names than mine, eh." Ezekiel said.

"What's yours?" Noah asked.

"Home school." Ezekiel said.

"Give me a break! We all call you that!" Eva said.

"Is it true?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, not to your face." Katie said.

"And we stopped calling you that behind your back when we realized you were cool." Sadie said. Ezekiel's face lit up at that statement.

"So back to my original question." Katie said. "Do you think the cowbell is cool?"

Eva mulled over all the different responses she could give. What was the best way to answer that? She could tell him it was stupid, but that would hurt him. She could tell him it was cool, but that would give people the wrong idea. She could tell him she didn't give a crap, but that would be a lie. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Honestly, I don't think it matters. Because, we can tell him whatever we want, but he already said he thought it was cool, so it wont do much good. The way I see it, he's gonna wear it wether we like it or not." Eva said.

"But, I'd stop wearing it if you wanted me to." Ezekiel said.

"Out of fear. Fear that I'd crush it with my bare hands if you didn't. Fear that I'd crush you while I was at it." Eva said. _Fear of me_, she thought, _Eva-phobia._

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I touched on quite a few important things in this chapter.

Kayla; like how Ezekiel is afraid of Eva?

Me: yes. That's even gonna have a back story later on.

Derek: I bet there's going to be more about the first chapter.

Me: that was very important to the story, so of course were gonna hear about it later.

Eva: you think I can be girly?

Me: I know you can. And I know you have a heart.

Kayla: I feel a love story coming on!

Derek: I feel a chick flick coming on.


	3. A little brainstorming

**A/N** okay, time for chapter three. We will now take a look into Ezekiel's world!

* * *

Ezekiel didn't know what to think. Somehow, Katie and Sadie had figured out his secret. That despite his fear of Eva, he actually liked her. Oddly enough, they didn't make fun of him for it. Instead, they invited him to Katie's room to help him get her. So, he made his way to the room and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hi!" Sadie said. "Come on in!" He did just that, then wished he hadn't. Because when he walked in, Katie and Justin were making out. Eww...

"Umm..." he said.

"Katie! Justin! Ezekiel is here!" Sadie said. Katie looked at him and blushed.

"Oh... hi there..." she said nervously. She got up and moved to the chair next to Justin.

"I expected you to be on time, kid." Justin said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"So... why did you want me here again, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Don't you want to be the hero? Save the day? Get the _girl_?" Justin asked.

"Well..." Ezekiel said, not knowing how hard it would be.

"Oh come on, what guy doesn't?" Justin asked.

"Technically, Justin, hot guys like you don't have to save the day to get the girl." Katie said.

"Right. But I'm talking about those not fortunate enough to be hot." Justin said.

"I see." Katie said.

"Anyways, since there seems to be a lack of heroic opportunities," Justin said.

"Such as girls to rescue, villains to defeat, and dragons to slay," Sadie interrupted.

"As I was saying, since there is no way to show heroism here, we'll have to settle for something simpler." Justin said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Something fun!" Katie said.

"Like what?" Ezekiel asked.

"We haven't got there yet. Thing is, we were thinking about what to do," Justin said.

"But then we got bored waiting for you and got a bit distracted..." Katie said, her face turning red again.

"A couple weeks ago I found a note taped to my door. It was from a 'secret admirer'. I originally thought it was just some crazed fan, but the notes kept coming. All the handwriting was the same, so I knew it was the same person, and the frequency of the notes made me think it had to be someone on the island. The most recent one told me I could meet him tonight on the dock!" Sadie said.

"So, what your saying is you think Ezekiel should write anonymous love notes to Eva?" Katie asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Sadie said.

"Yeah, I can't possibly see that going wrong." Justin said, sarcastically.

"I think it's a good idea, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Alright. It is your head, after all." Justin said.

* * *

Ezekiel was standing outside Eva's room, ready to place the first note.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Noah whispered.

"Yeah. She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for, eh." Ezekiel whispered.

"Famous last words." Noah replied. "I'm gonna go before she rips you to shreds." And with that, he went on his way.

Ezekiel stuck the note to Eva's door, knowing she could be back any moment.

He heard footsteps. Coming his way.

He quickly ran back to his room and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Didn't that work out perfectly?

Kayla: what?

Me: Ezekiel's comment! It was totally a line from a song!

Derek: oh yeah! She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing,

Kayla: she pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion,

Derek: she laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter,

Kayla: strange as it seems she's the one I'm after!

Derek: cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet,

Kayla: and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,

Ezekiel: she's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for!

Eva: shut up.

Ezekiel: okay.


	4. A note and some friction

**A/N** now we will return to Eva's world, as she finds a strange note on her door...

Before I let you guys loose, I have something to say. If any of you are wondering where Katie and Justin as a couple came from, it was kind of random. It began with the notion that either Katie or Sadie would eventually end up with him, since they were both so into him. I just thought Katie was a better match. Katie and Justin's debut in my stories was actually in the most dangerous challenge, but they'll have a greater role in this story.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Eva asked, waving the folded paper she found on her door in the air. Muttering to herself about salespeople sticking crap on her door, she went back in her room to see what the paper had to say. When she opened it, she saw not an advertisement, but a note. She stared at it for a moment, trying to decipher the messy handwriting. It said:

_Dear Eva,_

_I'll admit I've never done this before. I'll admit I'm not that comfortable doing it. I'll even admit that I don't know where to start. Of course, if I don't start, I won't get anywhere. I admire you, Eva. If anything, that's at least something. I know you know what you're doing. Always. It seems that you're never without a game plan. But I don't think you know what you do to me when you look my way. When you talk to me. When you let me in. It's not often, but it happens. _

_The first time I tried to look at you, you stared me down. The first time I tried to talk to you, you tuned me out. The first time I tried to speak my mind to you, you closed yours. The first time I tried to love you, you broke my heart. But just because the first times weren't so great, doesn't mean I'm not gonna love you anyway._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Eva, of course, couldn't help wondering who had left the note. It had to be someone from the island. But who? She made a list of all eleven guys and immediately marked off Ezekiel. There was absolutely no way it was him. Besides, the last bit sounded poetic, and he wasn't the type. Then she marked off Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Cody, and Tyler because they all had girlfriends. Trent and Gwen were currently broken up, so he could be a possibility. Eva had reason to believe that Noah liked Heather, but had received no confirmation. DJ sometimes acted like he liked Sadie, but Eva wasn't sure. It could just be a friend thing. Eva really didn't think Owen liked her because he was so in love with Izzy, but she didn't mark him off. Finally, Harold liked Leshawna, but since he was the poetic type, she couldn't mark him off.

Eva decided to start with Trent.

* * *

"Hey Trent, can I ask you something?" Eva said. This startled Trent. Obviously, he hadn't been paying attention. He had been so into strumming his guitar that he hadn't even seen her coming.

"Oh! Hi Eva... um... yeah, anything." he said.

"What do you think of this? 'The first time I tried to look at you, you stared me down. The first time I tried to talk to you, you tuned me out. The first time I tried to speak my mind to you, you closed yours. The first time I tried to love you, you broke my heart. But just because the first times weren't so great, doesn't mean I'm not gonna love you anyway.'" Eva said, reading the words from the paper.

"Wow. That's really nice! Mind if I use that?" Trent asked.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Oh." he said.

"No, I was actually wondering if you wrote that." she said.

"Really? You think so? No, I didn't write that. It would have to have been someone really talented, because that was really good." he said. Obviously, he wasn't going to admit it that easily. Flattery might help, though.

"Well, I just thought it sounded like you. You know, all poetic and talented." she said.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to know someone appreciates my talent!" Trent said, louder than needed.

"What talent?" Gwen replied from across the pool. And then Eva knew. She had stumbled into one of Gwen and Trent's fights.

"The talent that Eva knows I have!" Trent said.

"Well, then maybe Eva should be your girlfriend!" Gwen said.

"Okay, I for one am tired of you guys carrying on like this! If you don't cut it out, I'm gonna rip my hair out!" Eva said.

"Good! I bet you'll look great bald!" Gwen said.

"And then I'm gonna rip your hair out!" Eva said. That shut Gwen up, but Trent wasn't finished.

"Oh yeah? You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Trent said, standing up out of his chair.

"Or maybe I should rip your hair out instead!" Eva said. That got Gwen going again.

"You can't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Gwen said. They both came up to her with angry looks on their faces, but Eva just smiled.

"There. Do you see what just happened?" Eva asked.

"What do you mean?" they said simultaneously.

"When I threatened Gwen, you called her your girlfriend. And when I threatened Trent, you claimed he was your boyfriend. Now, last time I checked, boyfriends and girlfriend don't fight with each other excessively for no good reason. So what if she thinks you don't have talent? You don't! And so what if you're mad at her for it? Let it go!" Eva said. Some of the other campers started clapping. "You love her, and you love him, and that's all there is too it."

Now everyone was clapping, and Eva felt a bit embarrassed. She hadn't known they had been listening. But they weren't mocking her, they were clapping for real. For her. Even Heather was clapping halfheartedly, which was more than Eva had ever expected.

And, needless to say, Gwen and Trent got back together that day.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yay! hooray for Eva!

Kayla: hooray!

Derek: Eva is the queen of telling it like it is.

Kayla (doing her Eva impression): 'So what if she thinks you don't have talent? You don't!'

Me: I think he has talent. His songs aren't that bad, Eva.

Eva: whatever.


	5. Another flashback

**A/N** now let's bring it back a few seasons. Back to the night Eva got voted off...

* * *

Eva turned up her MP3 player. She didn't care that she had totally flipped out. She didn't care that she was voted off. She was just glad to have her music back. The boat pulled up to a new dock, one that was unfamiliar. She saw Ezekiel waiting for her. She remembered how quickly she had cast her vote. She didn't even have to think to know she wanted him gone. To know she never wanted to see him again. And here she was, a mere three days since then, already seeing him again. And they were alone together. No other campers. No camera crew. No nothing. Just her and him. Lucky for her, the next vote-off would some tomorrow night.

So she turned her music up more, and prepared herself for the worst night and day of her life.

"Hey Eva!" Ezekiel called.

"Uh... hey..." Eva said. He went up to her, and put his arm around her as if they were best friends.

"Smile!" he said, pulling a camera out of his pocket. She just turned to stare at him, and the camera flashed. "Aww, dang it! I blinked! We'll just have to try again."

The camera flashed again, and once again he looked unsatisfied.

"Hold on... the lens was on." he took the lens off, and it fell to the ground. "Dang it!"

"Can't we just not take a picture?" she asked.

"No, we have to take a picture! It's for my scrapbook." he said. He picked up the lens and put it in his pocket, then put his arm back around her. On the one hand, it was uncomfortable, but on the other hand, it was sort of cute...

"Alright, let's get it right this time. Smile!" he said. The camera flashed and she turned her head a little too late. She had been looking at Ezekiel, smiling and almost laughing. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"So... how did you get voted off?" Ezekiel asked, once he put his camera away.

"What? You didn't see?" she asked.

"No... I started watching at the beginning, then I fell asleep about ten hours in... then again at the thirty hour mark... then again at the fifty hour mark... then I didn't wake up again until after someone got voted off. I didn't even know it was you..." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"So how did you get voted off? What did you do?" he asked.

"I lost my MP3 player and flipped out. I turned the cabin upside down looking for it, accused everyone of stealing it, then Heather said she found it and gave it to me. I thought that if I just put everything back where it was and apologized everything would be okay, but that didn't really work." she said.

"I see. Are you sure she found it?" he asked.

"Pretty sure." Eva said.

"Because I saw her go over to where you dropped it and then pick it up. Then I remember her going over to talk with Beth and Lindsay and talk about turning you guys against each other right before I fell asleep again." Ezekiel said.

"Really?" she asked.

"That's what I saw, eh." he said.

"Heather never really struck me as the conniving witch type, but I could be wrong." she said.

"So... should I show you around? Or can you find your room by yourself?" he asked.

"Whatever." Eva said.

"Okay!" Ezekiel said excitedly. He held out his arm.

"I don't think so." Eva said. She'd had enough of his arm for one night.

"Fine." he said.

So Ezekiel showed Eva around. He showed her everything at the hotel. He even showed her where her room was. It happened to be right next to his.

"See, here's my room, and there's yours." he said, pointing to the each door. "They're right next to each other because you were voted off right after me. So that room," he pointed to the third door, "will belong to whoever gets voted off next."

"Alright." Eva said.

"So, that's the grand tour. If you need anything else, I'll be in room one." he said. He opened the door to his room and went inside.

"Yeah, thanks." she said. She suddenly felt really tired, so she went in her room and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I'm trying, okay?

Kayla: I see that. I think you definitely could have gone on with that a bit more.

Derek: yeah, could use some work.

Me: don't worry, the next chapter will be better.

Eva: I sure hope so.

Kayla: yeah, me too.


	6. A beautiful monster

**A/N** okay, now it's Ezekiel's turn. He hasn't had a turn in a while. It's been mostly Eva, so I hope he enjoys it.

* * *

Ezekiel walked out of his room, holding the day's note. When he got to Eva's door, he stuck it on. He noticed that the door was open a bit, and although he knew it was a bad idea, his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the door and was amazed at how clean the room was. His room was so dirty, pigs would like to live in it. Or bulls. Bulls would like his room.

He chuckled at the thought, a little inside joke that no one but him understood.

The only real messy part was a pile of broken glass and picture frames on the ground. He quietly went in to take a look. He picked up the first frame. It held a photo of a frowning girl with black hair and dark brown eyes in a karate uniform. _Eva is a black-belt in karate?_ The next frame was a picture of the same girl with the same expression holding up a wrestling trophy. _She's a wrestler too?_

Suddenly, Ezekiel really didn't want Eva to know he had been in her room, but he couldn't just leave without looking at the other pictures. The next one was the same girl standing with her foot on the back of some guy who looked badly beaten. _That guy could've easily been me._ The next to last photo was the one from the phobia challenge. Chris had the losers tell him their worst fears, and then made them face those fears. Eva's fear was wearing frilly, girly pink dresses. Who could blame her? But regardless, she had worn the outfit, and Chris had taken her picture. Ezekiel had thought she looked really pretty, but he didn't say that. The last photo was not of Eva, but of a little girl that looked a lot like her. She was wearing a dress that almost looked like the one in the other photo, and she was smiling. _Is that a sister? Or is it..._ he compared the two pictures. _What caused this change? What happened that made her change from this sweet little girl into this... beautiful monster?_

After he put the picture frames back where they were, he noticed another picture frame that sat on a table unharmed, and he knew the picture in it very well. It was the photo he had taken with Eva on the night she got voted off. He did that with everyone, even though most just threw their copy of the picture away. He didn't have much time to think about it, because he heard footsteps outside. He made sure nothing was out of place and ran outside, only to bump into a lot of furniture and then Duncan.

"Duncan! I didn't see you there, honest!" Ezekiel said, backing away a bit.

"No problem. Now... would you mind telling me what's going on in there?" Duncan asked, gesturing to Eva's room.

"Why do you ask?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well... I heard some weird noises in there and I was kinda wondering if you and Eva were..." Duncan said. Ezekiel could feel his face turning red.

"We weren't doing that! Eva wouldn't-" Ezekiel said.

"Is Eva even in there?" Duncan asked.

"No." Ezekiel said.

"You snuck into Eva's room? Are you crazy?" Duncan said.

"You don't understand! I had left my room to put a note on her door and the door was open so I went in and there were these pictures and-" Ezekiel said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Are you saying that you're Eva's 'secret admirer'?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel could feel his face getting even redder than it was before.

"You've heard about that?" Ezekiel asked.

"Who hasn't?" Duncan asked. "I can't wait to see the look on Eva's face when I tell her that her handsome, romantic admirer that she's so obsessed with right now is Ezekiel. That's gonna be priceless."

"No! You can't tell her! You can't tell anyone!" Ezekiel said.

"What would you do if I told?" Duncan asked.

"No one goes in my room for a reason, the reason is what you might find in it. You know I'm a farmer's son. And what self respecting farmer wouldn't have a couple bulls? Big, strong bulls that can travel on trains or planes or boats. Bulls that can protect his son while he's away." Ezekiel said.

"What are you getting at, lover boy?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel unlocked his door and opened it.

"See for yourself." he said. He rang his cowbell and a large bull came over.

"Moo?" the bull said.

"It's okay, boy. He's a friend. For now." Ezekiel said.

"Moo." the bull said.

"First you're writing Eva love notes, then you're sneaking into her room, and now you keep a bull in your room? You got guts kid, more than I thought you had. I'll keep your secret." Duncan said.

"Really?" Ezekiel asked.

"Moo?" the bull asked.

"Really. Swear me to secrecy." Duncan said. "And one more thing, isn't that the bull that's in love with you?"

"Uh..." Ezekiel said. The bull licked his face.

"Can you keep him off of you?" Duncan asked.

"Sometimes." Ezekiel said.

"Moo... moo... moo..." the bull said.

"What happens when you can't?" Duncan asked.

"You don't want to know." Ezekiel said, shuddering at the thought.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Ezekiel, you know that's gonna get you in trouble, right?

Derek: yeah, sneaking into Eva's room isn't exactly the best idea.

Kayla: I know I wouldn't do it.

Derek: but I liked the bull.

Kayla: moo!

Me: yeah. I liked putting that in there, just to make you guys laugh.


	7. An odd dream and another note

**A/N** okay, now it's Eva's turn. I feel like I have to tell you that, even though I don't. Oh, and the dream they refer to in this is... it's a bit of an inside joke. Sorry about that, maybe I'll explain it later...

* * *

As Eva walked over to the lunch table, she heard part of a conversation.

"... and I saw this pulsing yellow light. I was curious what it was, so I followed it, and found a banana floating in midair and glowing. Then I heard a voice that said 'the Magic Floating Banana will make your wildest dreams come true... all you have to do is touch it...', and I reached up to touch it, because who doesn't want their wildest dreams to come true, eh? But when I was about to reach it, this bat flew into my face, then turned into a vampire and tried to drink my blood!" Ezekiel said.

"Floating bananas? Vampires? What were you on?" Eva asked, laughing. Ezekiel blushed.

"No! It was a dream!" he said.

"So then what happened?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I woke up." Ezekiel said.

"That is such a scary dream!" Katie said.

"Oh, totally!" Sadie said.

"But the weirdest part was that the vampire looked a lot like Duncan!" Ezekiel said.

"You had that dream too?" Courtney asked. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were looking at a laptop.

"Hey! This dream interpreting website has a possible interpretation for your dream!" Sadie said.

"Can I hear it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes! Okay, the dream-catcher says that the banana represents your greatest desire. The glowing light represents what gives you that desire, like if your greatest desire was a chocolate chip cookie, what you desire most could be the chocolate chips. The vampire represents what you have to do to get it, so going along with the cookie example, you might have to spend money to get the cookie. The blood sucking represents your fear of this thing, so maybe you have enough money for the cookie, but not enough for some milk to go with it." Katie said.

"And that wouldn't be good, because chocolate chip cookies are so much better with milk." Sadie said.

"Man, now you've got me wanting cookies!" Katie said.

"Not me, you're the one who made up the cookie analogy!" Sadie said.

"What about the vampire being Duncan?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, that's probably a representation of who or what you fear most." Katie said.

"I thought he feared Eva the most." Noah said.

"I said probably. The dream-catcher didn't say anything about that." Katie said.

"And I am so not afraid of Duncan, I could beat him with one hand tied behind my back." Courtney said.

* * *

After lunch, Eva continued her quest to find her admirer. Noah was next on her list, but first she had to read the new note on her door.

_Dear Eva,_

_I've seen you searching for me. I know you want to know who I am. And although I won't tell you now, if you ever ask me, I promise I'll tell the truth. Because what good would it do if I said no? I talked to Trent yesterday. He asked me if I had wrote that note. I said yes. While I'll admit I had some help with the first part, the part that you were calling poetic(which, now that I think about it, was poetic), was something I came up with myself. But don't try and get it out of him. I've sworn him to secrecy. Anyways, I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time, so I will close this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Eva didn't think he took up to much time, in fact, she had hoped the letter would keep going. But right now, she had to go talk to Noah.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: and she will soon! You'll see!

Kayla: why doesn't she just do it this chapter?

Derek: yeah!

Me: because that wouldn't be fun!

Ezekiel: I understand now why Duncan was the vampire.

Kayla: how come?

Ezekiel: because he knows!

Derek: oh please, like he'd really tell on you.

Me: are you kidding? He'd totally tell on you!

Ezekiel: crap!


	8. Yet another flashback part 1

**A/N** so, you guys all know that Ezekiel is the one writing love notes to Eva, right? Because I thought I made that pretty clear. Of course, Eva hasn't figured that out yet. Anyways, were taking a step back in time today, to find out what happened behind the scenes of the phobia challenge.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around or in the hot tub. 'Everyone' meaning Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, and Katie, as well as the four interns working at the Playa Des Losers, Kayla, Derek, Alana, and Ryan. Katie was flirting with Justin. Kayla had stuck one finger in each side of her mouth and was pulling her mouth open and closed and making a weird noise, and Derek and Alana were laughing.

"Bwah! Bwah! Bwah! Bwah! Bu! Wah! Bu! Wah! Bu! Wah!" Kayla said.

"Shut up!" Eva said.

"BWAH!" Kayla said. Noah was trying to read, but was having trouble because of all the noise, and Ryan was talking to Ezekiel, who wasn't saying much. Eva was just annoyed at Kayla, who wouldn't stop making that noise. So far, an ordinary night at the Playa.

But then a puff of red smoke filled the air, and Chris appeared in the middle of it.

"Chris! This was supposed to be our night off!" Alana said.

"Did I say that? No, what I meant was tonight you have a challenge to test." Chris said.

"That's bogus! We just tested one a few nights ago!" Alana said.

"Yeah, but we have one every few days. And besides, I got this awesome footage of the others spilling their deepest, darkest fears! We have to use it now!" Chris said.

"So what are you gonna do? Make them face their deepest, darkest fears?" Noah asked.

"Not just them! You guys too!" Chris said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I can't face my fears! I'm afraid of them!" Kayla said.

"Don't worry Kayls, I'll protect you from the monsters." Derek said, putting his arms around her.

"How are you gonna protect her, when you can't even protect yourself?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, I seem to remember you running screaming in terror from those bats at the zoo. And they were in a glass cage." Ryan said.

"I... can't... stand... bats..." Derek said.

"Because you're afraid of them." Alana said.

"Personally, I think bears are more scary." Katie said.

"While bears are terrifying, I'm more afraid of being locked in a closet." Justin said.

"I'm not arachnophobic, but spiders definitely creep me out." Alana said.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ran into a giant tarantula. I'd probably freak out." Ryan said.

"Oh, Eva! You just have to let me take you shopping sometime! There's this really pretty pink dress that would just look so pretty on you!" Katie said.

"No thanks. I'd rather run into those monsters Kayla was talking about earlier." Eva said.

"I'm not afraid of anything or anyone, eh." Ezekiel said. "Well... except maybe Eva..."

Kayla started cracking up. "Eva? You're afraid of Eva?"

"I'm serious!" Ezekiel said, turning red.

"Oh, that is just too funny!" Kayla said.

Then all eyes turned to Noah. "What?" he asked.

"What are you afraid of, bookworm?" Eva asked. Oddly enough, Eva didn't seem in the least bit angry that Ezekiel had said he was afraid of her.

"I'm not telling." Noah said.

"If you don't, I'll tie you to a pole and have everyone throw basketballs at you." Chris said.

"You wouldn't dare." Noah said.

"Try me." Chris said.

"Alright. Do you see this?" Noah asked, holding his book open to a page with a weird half chicken, half octopus thing. "This is a Chicktopus. Very angry, very mean, very inky, able to choke eight people at once, and there's no way in heck you'll ever get one."

"That's a monster!" Kayla said, sounding a bit terrified.

"Okay, what about it?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid of it. No cheap imitations will scare me, I'm too smart for those." Noah said.

"Alright then." Chris said. "See you guys tomorrow!" Chris said, before disappearing behind a puff of smoke.

* * *

****

A/N

Me: that was so funny Kayla!

Kayla: what? *puts fingers in her mouth* Bwah?

Derek: I love it when you do that!

Me: you know I came up with that, right?

Derek: yeah, but it's cuter when Kayla does it.

Eva: wait... so you guys are interns now?

Me: yeah, why not?

Eva: oh.


	9. Yet another flashback part 2

**A/N** okay, if you remember the last chapter, you'd know that we were enjoying the testing of the Phobia Factor challenge!

Also, I've gotten some comments about me putting myself and my friends into the story, the only reason I did that was because there just weren't enough characters for my liking. If I hadn't put us in, there would've only been four challenges, and that just wouldn't be fun.

And don't you think that Chris would have interns test challenges too? And I didn't want to make up interns, too much work. And Ryan was already an intern, so it isn't much of a stretch.

* * *

The next day came to the Playa Des Losers, and while breakfast was being eaten, Chris reappeared.

"Well, it took most of last night, but we found the scariest monster, the slimiest Chicktopus, the screechiest bats, the grisliest bear, the spookiest closet, the biggest spider EVER, and some fun things that Eva and Ezekiel can play with." Chris said. Each person gasped when their fear was mentioned.

"So who's first?" Noah asked.

"You are Noah!" Chris said. After breakfast, Chris led them out to a large open space at the Playa, and introduced the first fear.

Noah was surprised and scared that Chris had actually found a 'legit' Chicktopus. The big half chicken, half octopus thing squawked at him once, and he ran off. Kayla tried to get away from it too, but Derek stopped her.

"Great acting, Ollie! That mask totally fooled him!" Chris said, pulling the chicken head off of the monster to reveal that it was just an octopus.

"Oh... I knew it was just an octopus." Kayla said.

"Well, I hope you know that this guy is just a dog!" Chris said. On his cue, a very big three headed dog came running out towards Kayla.

"It's Fluffy!" Alana said, affectionately referring to the three headed dog from Harry Potter. Kayla screamed and bolted.

"Kayla!" Derek called, but she kept on running.

"Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven with Justin?" Chris asked, suddenly.

"I do!" Katie said. Noah and Kayla came back, both looking seriously freaked out.

"Too bad! This is Justin's fear, so he will be the only one going in the closet." Chris said.

"You mean he has to make out with himself?" Noah asked.

"That should be interesting." Ryan said.

"No, I mean we're going to lock him in our spooky closet. It's his fear." Chris said.

"Are you sure you aren't going to make him make out with himself?" Alana asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'd do it anyway if it would turn you on." Justin offered, taking a step towards Alana. Alana took a step back.

"Eww!" she said. "Eww eww eww eww!"

So Chris locked Justin in the closet, and Alana begged him to turn off the camera in case Justin did start making out with himself. But since Chris had to monitor the closet in case Justin chickened out, he refused.

"Okay Derek! You're turn!" Chris said.

"Oh no!" Derek said.

"Don't worry, dude. All I did was loose your paycheck in that cave over there. If you want it, you have to go find it." Chris said.

"But... it's dark in there... how will I find it?" Derek asked.

"Here's a flashlight. Good luck!" Chris said, handing Derek a flashlight. After Derek got far enough away that he couldn't hear them, Alana spoke.

"Hey! I've seen this before in a club I was in!" she said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I was in this club one year, and they had this initiation where the first part was... really just a trick. The leader told you there was a special ring in this cave, and you had to get it to make it to part two. All you could take in the cave was a flashlight, and when you went in and turned on the flashlight-" Alana said. But before she could finish, a loud, girlish scream interrupted her, followed by Derek running screaming out of the cave, followed by a large group of bats screeching really loudly.

"When you turn on the flashlight, that happens." Alana said.

"Did you get the check?" Chris asked, once Derek was safely in Kayla's arms.

"...No." Derek said.

"Did you know there was no check?" Chris asked.

"There was no check? That's nice." Ryan said.

"Aww, it's okay Der-bear. I couldn't face my fear either." Kayla said.

"Alana, Ryan, could you please follow me to the spider pen?" Chris asked.

"Spider pen?" Alana asked, sounding a bit freaked out.

"Spider pen! Come on!" Chris said.

So everyone except Justin(who was still in the closet) went over to the 'spider pen', which was really just a fence with a large cage covered with a tarp in it.

"How big is it?" Ryan asked.

"Guys, meet the biggest tarantula we could find!" Chris said. He pulled the tarp off and opened the cage, and a huge spider came crawling out. He was about a foot tall and eight feet long (eight feet. Get it?), and Alana freaked out.

"... Get me... away... from that... thing!" Alana said, her voice rising to a scream as she spoke. She turned and tried to run, but Ryan stopped her.

"Alana, I know you're afraid. I am too. But that doesn't mean we can't handle this." Ryan said, holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"... But... we... can't..." Alana said.

"But we can..." Ryan said. He let go of her shoulders and held her hands instead. "Together."

"Together." Alana said, suddenly much braver. They held hands as the walked towards the spider. Ryan knelt down and touched the spider.

"Come on, he isn't that bad." Ryan said. Alana winced but touched the spider anyways.

"Eww! He's hairy!" she said.

"Alright! You two are the first ones to successfully face your fears! And according to my watch, Justin is about to be the third!" Chris said.

They went over to the closet, and Justin wasn't on the camera. But when Chris opened the door, he was sitting on the floor and shaking like a leaf.

"Congratulations Justin! You made it!" Katie said.

"And just in time for you to face your fear, Katie." Chris said. He gestured to yet another cave, and a large brown bear came out.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: yeah, if you were wondering why this is T rated, it's mostly because of this chapter.

Kayla: no kidding!

Derek: Justin said he'd make out with himself if it would turn you on.

Me: if that isn't T rated flirting, I don't know what is!

Derek: why did you want him to do that?

Me: because I really don't know how anyone could make out with themself. It would at least be more interesting to see him try than to watch him cower in fear.

Kayla: but still, eww.

Me: definitely.


	10. Yet another flashback part 3

**A/N** wow. This challenge testing is taking longer than I expected. I thought it would be one or two chapters, not three! But hopefully I should be done with it soon, and I'll be sure to give you guys a nice recap about what happened before all this. So if you remember the last chapter, Katie was about to face her fear.

* * *

Katie gasped.

"But... no! It can't be!" Katie said.

"You might recognize him from the camping challenge, since he's the bear you and Sadie disturbed." Chris said. Katie started to back away. "You see, our little bear friend is lonely. All he really wants is a friend. So just make friends with him, and I'll say you faced your fear."

"Oh, come on Katie! You can do it! I believe in you!" Justin said. Obviously, this was a win-win situation for Justin. If Katie didn't try to face her fear, she'd feel like a coward and stay away from him for a while. If she did try to face her fear, she'd probably get eaten. And Justin wanted nothing more than a break from Katie. (Little did he know he would end up dating her).

"If you say I can do it, then I can do it!" Katie said. She walked right up to the bear and petted him. He purred, an odd noise for a bear, and Katie smiled.

"Aww... he's cute!" she said. She scratched him behind the ears vigorously. "Who's a good bear? Who's a good bear? I think I'll name you Gary!"

"Gary?" Justin asked.

"Doesn't he look like a Gary?" Katie asked, hugging the bear.

"Okay..." Chris said. "Well, the only challenges we have left are Eva and Ezekiel's challenges."

"So what's my challenge? I didn't tell you my fear." Eva said.

"You didn't have to. I'm always watching!" Chris said. He led Eva into the hotel, and came out a few minutes later.

"Where's Eva?" Noah asked.

"Hold on, she's coming." Chris said. A few minutes later Eva came out, and Katie gasped.

"That's the dress I was talking about! Oh, I knew you'd look pretty in it!" she said. It was the pinkest, frilliest, most girly dress any of them had ever seen. And Eva was wearing it, and was really mad about it.

"Smile for the camera!" Chris said, and before Eva could react, he took her picture. "This one's going on the Total Drama website for sure!"

"I feel stupid." Eva said.

"Now, for Ezekiel's challenge..." Chris said. He went over to Ezekiel and whispered something to him.

"I can't do that!" Ezekiel said, his face turning red. Chris whispered something else to him.

"No! I'll do the first one!" he said.

Ezekiel walked casually towards Eva, and Noah wondered what he was up to. But before anyone could guess, he swallowed hard and hugged Eva. Eva was shocked, of course, and it took her a few seconds to react. Then she shoved him off and he fell to the ground.

"That's great Ezekiel! Since you won't be spending any time locked in a closet, Eva will have plenty of time to punish you for what you just did. See you!" Chris said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What did he mean, locked in a closet?" Noah asked.

"This should be good." Eva said.

"Uh... you don't want to know, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I want to know! Why did you choose... that... over a closet?" Eva asked.

"Because Chris was going to lock us in it." Ezekiel said.

"Us? As in... you and me?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. And I don't know how long he planned to leave us in there." Ezekiel said.

"Why me?" Eva asked.

"Because Chris is sick and twisted." Noah said. "Why else?"

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Ezekiel, truth or dare?

Ezekiel: dare?

Me: I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Eva.

Ezekiel: truth! I pick truth!

Me: okay... would you play seven minutes in heaven with Eva?

Ezekiel: uh...

Kayla: while the floors underneath his feet are crumbling,

Derek: the walls he built so well are tumbling,

Kayla: but he still stands there holding up the roof,

Kayla and Derek: cause it's easier than telling the truth!


	11. The search continues

**A/N** so before I did all that stuff with Phobia Factor, Eva was off to see if Noah was her Secret Admirer (which I can't even begin to imagine).

* * *

"Is it you?" Eva asked. Noah just stared at her. "Well? Is it?"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"Have you been writing those notes?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Do you know who has?" she asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell you." he said. Stupid Noah.

"Tell me or else!" she threatened.

"Can't. Sworn to secrecy." Noah said.

"Would you at least give me a hint?" she asked, hoping he would.

"It isn't Owen." Noah said.

"Good. That makes me feel a lot better." Eva said. What would her life be like if it was Owen? She shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I thought so." Noah said. She marked Owen and Noah off her list.

"What about DJ?" she asked.

"No more hints, sorry." Noah said. So Eva went off in search of DJ.

* * *

Basically, Eva wanted it to be DJ as much as she wanted it to be Owen. DJ was too much of a sissy for her.

"Hey DJ, can I ask you something?" Eva asked. DJ was playing with his danger-prone rabbit.

"If this is about those notes, I didn't write them. Sorry." he said.

"Oh." Eva said.

"I don't know who did, either. But your best bet is probably Harold." DJ said.

"Harold? Really?" Eva asked. DJ nodded. "Okay, I'll go ask Harold."

So Eva crossed off DJ and started looking for Harold.

* * *

She found Harold talking Cody's ear off, while Cody was clearly trying to have a romantic moment with Beth. They were sitting in a beach chair together, sharing headphones. But it wasn't like they could hear whatever song was playing, because Harold wouldn't shut up.

"Harold, I'm sure whatever you're talking about is fascinating, but I need to talk to you over there." Eva said. And before Harold could react, she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him away.

"I was in a conversation!" Harold said. Eva took his glasses. "Hey!"

"If you couldn't see that Cody and Beth wanted to be alone, then these glasses aren't doing you much good." Eva said.

"Give me back my glasses!" Harold said.

"It's no wonder Leshawna dumped you, you wouldn't know romance if it smacked you upside the head!" Eva said.

"I would too!" he said.

"I'm out of here." she said, throwing his glasses to the ground. She marked off, no, erased his name from her list. It was not Harold.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: poor Eva. Kinda stinks that she hasn't figured it out yet.

Kayla: she'll find out soon enough.

Derek: she will find out, right?

Me: she might.

Ezekiel: oh, come on! No one is that evil, eh!

Eva: yeah. If I don't find out, you're gonna get it.


	12. Music and revelations

**A/N** major flash-forward in this chapter! We actually jump ahead two days! It also includes a switch between Ezekiel and Eva about half-way through, which is something I haven't done in this story yet! Exclamation!

* * *

_Dear Eva,_

_This is only the third letter I've sent you. Well, actually I've been sticking them on your door, but it's the same thing. And no, I'm not Harold. Or Cody, for that matter. I promise you I'm single. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be doing this for fear of being caught. I really hope you figure it out soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait. What am I saying? I'd wait forever if I had to. I really like you, Eva. More than you could ever know. And I only hope you like me too. But if you don't, I'll be alright. I promise._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Ezekiel looked over his note, feeling a little nervous about how he ended it. He hadn't written a note yesterday, and wondered if that messed things up. But he didn't have much time to worry about it, because it was time for phase two.

And for phase two, he needed Trent.

* * *

He found Trent with Gwen, and felt a bad about bothering them. But it had to be done.

"Hey Trent, can I talk to you?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sure." Trent said.

"See you later!" Gwen said as she left.

"Okay!" Trent said. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"You know how I've been..." Ezekiel lowered his voice so no one would hear except Trent. "Writing those letters to Eva?"

"Yeah." Trent whispered.

"Good. I kinda need your help with something. A song." Ezekiel said, still whispering.

"A song?" Trent asked.

"Shh! Not so loud! Yes, a song." Ezekiel whispered. "I have the lyrics written, but I just need some music."

"Let me see." Trent whispered. Ezekiel handed him a piece of paper. "I see how this could work. Give me an hour or so and I'll think of something."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour then." Ezekiel said.

* * *

Eva heard a thump on her window, but decided it wasn't important and tried to go back to sleep. Then she heard another thump. She sat up in her bed and looked over, but saw nothing but the night sky. She kept watching though, and another thump came, this time with a rock hitting the window. She got up and walked over to the window, and saw three rocks sitting on her balcony. She opened the window (which also functioned as a door), and when she stepped outside, she heard music. She looked below her balcony and saw Ezekiel.

"The first time I tried to look at you, you stared me down,

the first time I tried to talk to you, you tuned me out,

the first time I tried to speak my mind to you, you closed yours,

the first time I tried to love you, you broke my heart,

but just because the first times weren't so great, doesn't mean I'm not gonna love you anyway.

Because I know we belong together, every day and every night,

and I want to be with you forever, out here in the evening light,

and if you ever try to leave me, my life will never be the same,

but hurting me won't be that easy, because I'm gonna love you anyway." he sang. Eva's heart almost stopped.

It was a long moment before she found her voice, but when she did, she knew what she wanted to say.

"Ezekiel, could you come up here?" she asked. "I want to ask you something."

Ezekiel wasted no time. He ran over to the wall, gripped the edge of the balcony, and pulled himself up.

"Okay, I'm here." he said.

"You know you could've just went through the hotel, right?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, but that was faster." Ezekiel said.

"True. Okay, I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but... are you my secret admirer?" Eva asked. Ezekiel didn't answer. He simply stood there and looked at her. "I know, there's no way, right?"

Ezekiel smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said, hugging her. It was the first time he'd hugged her since the phobia challenge.

"You... are?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wrote the notes. Crazy, right?" he said.

"That was really sweet of you. I mean, I haven't felt this loved since..." she said.

"Since what?" Ezekiel asked.

"Since before I met the dragon." Eva said. Ezekiel looked puzzled. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight." he said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: oh, I love that song!

Kayla: did you write it?

Me: yeah!

Derek: and Eva found out who her secret admirer was!

Kayla: Derek likes a chick flick! Derek likes a chick flick!

Derek: you say that like guys can't like chick flicks!

Me: well, you were complaining about it at first.

Derek: I guess you have a point.


	13. And they all lived happily ever after

**A/N** yay! Last chapter!

* * *

The next morning Eva and Ezekiel were talking. It was kind of early, so no one else was up.

"So what were you saying about a dragon last night?" Ezekiel asked.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom with a very pretty princess." Eva said.

"Okay...?" Ezekiel said.

"Just bear with me here. So the princess had really good friends and really nice parents. Her life was perfect. But then one day, a very mean, very angry dragon came and took her away! She carried the princess to her cave, and locked her in a cage! All of her friends tried to save her, so did almost all the knights in the kingdom. Her parents tried too, but the dragon scared them all away. Once, a very nice looking prince tried to free her, but only made things worse. Eleven years she was trapped in that cage, until one summer day a knight came. He was strong and brave and sweet, and he charmed the dragon with his big brown eyes and his way with words. He convinced the dragon and the princess that they could live together in harmony, and they agreed to try. The dragon asked the princess if they could give the knight a chance, and decided that maybe they could all be friends. Possibly more than friends." Eva said.

"Then what happened? Did they all live happily ever after?" Ezekiel asked.

"How should I know?" Eva asked.

"Wait... are you saying you're the princess?" Ezekiel asked. Eva smiled. "And... I'm the knight?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Then... who's the dragon, eh?" he asked. Eva laughed.

"It's my mean side. Originally created by an evil wizard known as Alex Baker." she said. "But don't worry, he got what he deserved."

"Is he this guy?" Ezekiel asked, picking up the photo of Eva with her foot on a badly beaten guy.

"Yeah, that's him. Wait a minute... how did you know that was there?" Eva asked. Ezekiel laughed nervously.

"Well, I kinda found your door open one day, and I kinda came in and looked around a bit..." he said.

"I guess that's fine since I know about the animal in your room." Eva said.

"Duncan told you, didn't he?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah." Eva said.

"So why didn't you break this frame?" he asked, picking up the photo of them on the dock.

"I thought that would be obvious." she said. "Speaking of which, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Do we really have to tell everyone? That would just complicate things." he said.

"Well, I guess we could keep it to ourselves for now." Eva said.

"I agree." Ezekiel said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: the end!

Kayla: yay! that was a happy ending!

Derek: it was alright.

Kayla: oh please, you loved it.

Derek: yeah, I did.


End file.
